The Drabbling Dragon
by PrincessLala95
Summary: A collection of short, typically unconnected stories about various Inquisitors and Wardens. And Hawkes, eventually, if I ever get the chance to play that game. Mostly short stories, but some will probably end up being connected in some way or another.
_A lengthy letter sitting upon the Inquisitor's desk, waiting to be mailed. It is addressed to a noble house in the Free Marches._

Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick,

I hope this letter reaches you well. The Inquisition received your letter of support and I wanted to respond myself to address your comments regarding your son and daughter, Maxwell and Evelyn.

I was unaware that your children had been present at the Temple of Sacred Ashes for the conclave and I wanted to offer my deepest condolences. Hearing of their fate has brought me a deep sadness, having known them as nothing more than good, kind, respectful people on every occasion that I was lucky enough to meet them.

I myself am Dalish, but my clan tended to roam about the Free Marches and as such, we've been near Ostwick several times. On several occasions, while staying near there, I had the fortune of encountering your children and I have nothing but fond memories of them.

The first time I met your daughter Evelyn, we were both young. It was the day that she ran away from home and became lost in the woods - the hunter of ours who found her brought her back to our camp so that he could inform the Keeper of his intentions. Though we bear humans little animosity, we're well aware that they're not always our biggest fans, and he wanted to ensure that we knew where he was headed in case he did not return. He and the Keeper, however, became sidetracked in discussion, and while she waited for them, Evelyn played with me. We didn't have much time together, and it was many years ago, but I remember it being great fun.

We didn't meet again until we were teenagers. I myself was training to be a hunter, and I had rather foolishly gone off on my own. I stumbled upon her in the woods, and we almost immediately recognized one another from when we were children. We walked together, and we talked - she was nothing but friendly and cheerful - and I, wondering why she was in the forest, discovered that she was intending to meet with a young man of whom you, her father, did not approve. I managed to talk her out of it, insisting that no man was worth risking the relationship one has with their parents, and she decided it best that she return home.

We've met only a few times since then, as she has come to greet us whenever she heard word of our clan setting up camp near Ostwick. Knowing that she is gone breaks my heart, as I did consider her a friend. She was a sweet and kind soul, and she has always greatly influenced my views on your kind. Our conversations were always profound and fascinating, as I have always been curious about the lives of humans, and she told me that she felt the same way about us Dalish.

As for your son, Maxwell, we did not first meet until we were much older. I was hunting with a friend of mine, and we were taken by surprise when a great bear noticed us. I do believe that, had your son not happened upon us, we'd not have made it back to camp. My friend was grievously injured and I was having a hard time fending the bear off until Maxwell arrived. He helped me to take down the great beast, and then he helped me to carry my partner back to the camp for medical attention. He was nothing but respectful and kind, and had only good things to say when he found out that I was the Dalish with whom his sister had become friends. Apparently her stories about me were never anything but complimentary. Your son was a charming and handsome young man, and I know that losing the both of them so unexpectedly and tragically must have been a damaging blow to your family.

With regards to your comment about what would have happened had it been one of your children who came from the rubble rather than me...I believe, quite frankly, that the Inquisition would have this mess all fixed by now had that been the case. Both Evelyn and Maxwell seemed perfectly capable and intelligent, and I'm sure that the Chantry would have had much more trust in one of them than they do in a Dalish nobody.

I have but one more matter to address - the last time Evelyn and I saw one another was the day after First Day back in 9:39. We talked, spent the day roaming around in the woods and chatting, and before we parted ways, she gave me a beautiful little engraved locket and asked if I would hold on to it for her. She was very vague about why she needed me to take it, only saying that it was important she be rid of it for the time being.

My first suspicion was that she'd again fallen for a man who wasn't of your approval, but when I opened the locket after she left, there was only a slip of paper with the words "Lady Evelyn Trevelyan of Ostwick" written on it. I suspect that Evelyn wanted a way to be notified if anything happened to me or to my clan, hoping that anyone who stumbled upon my body might return the locket or send word of my fate to her. I wore it every day, but now think it best that the locket be returned to you as one of your daughter's personal effects.

I hope that the rest of your family is doing well. Your offer of help is deeply appreciated here, and in return, the Inquisition is more than willing to offer its aid if and when you need it. I hope to hear from you soon, and that you might one day visit us at Skyhold.

Best wishes,

Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan


End file.
